You warm my heart and soul
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) Shido was a loner and a lonely man until he meet a girl named Madoka. She helps him in a way he never thought possible and the feels get strong between them. Please read and review. (Completed)


You warm my heart and soul

Shido was a troubled man. He had nothing. Shido at one time had his gang to keep him company but soon all that left him. After no one was left to stay with him Shido found that his only friends and companions were the animals he could control. But somehow deep inside his heart he knew that wasn't all he wanted. He wanted more. However that desire seemed so far out of reach. Genji was gone to join Ban. A part of his hated Ban for taking one of his only friends away. He wanted revenge on Ban and would do almost anything to do it. So this poor man became a bodyguard to a musician. This job led him to find the two people he was looking for. Shido somehow couldn't get the revenge that he had wanted for so long. Genji wanted them all to be friends and work together. This thought surprised Shido some. ' Me… work with that man. I could never work with Ban. He is as low as they come.' Just as it seemed that things would continue to go south for the troubled guy he meet someone that would lighten his heart and soul. This person was Madoka. She too had a love for animals. She was also different them most of the people around him. Just the same as Shido. Madoka was a blind musician. She played the most beautiful music that anyone had heard in his or her lives. This young girl had some how sparked his heart. Shido found a place to say and been happy with Madoka.

Shido lay on the ground with all of his animal friends around him. Upstairs in the large house behind him Madoka was playing another song. Shido closed his eyes as he listened to the heavenly music being played by the talented musician. The music was so wonderful. No matter how many times he heard it, Shido wanted to listen to it again. That beautiful noise filled him with such warmth it was beyond words to express. Shido cracked a smile on his face as he continued to listen to the hymn. ' Oh Madoka that music you play… what an amazing sound you make. You are so different then most people. You have no sight but that doesn't bother you. Somehow your imagination and your heart show you what you are missing. You have such a gift for music. Maybe that is why I was so drown to you. Maybe that is why I can't leave your side. It's your music that helped heal my heart and my soul after all the stuff I've been through. When I'm feeling low and don't think I can go on, you play that song just for me. And by some miracle that instrument, that is so skillfully played by your hands, gives me the strength to stand up and start up again. Madoka you are the most amazing the most caring person I have ever known. Even though it was dangerous you came looking for me. Even though I was against Ban at the time and I was on the side of the bad guys you wanted to come look for me. I heard your music so much but now I must say it's the most incredible thing I have ever heard you play. And each time it gets more and more heavenly. Your love for me increases your talents and those same talents help me in return. You are the only one I can truly call my closest companion. You, Madoka, are the one I want to be with for the rest of my days. You and you alone. Sure Genji and I will always be friends but you have helped me in a way he could never do… you have lighten up my whole being and now you are my reason for being.'

Madoka walked out with her famous violin in her arms. Shido looked over at her as she sat down under the tree. She smiled at him. " How was my performance. I know you were listening Shido…"

Shido smiled. " It's was wonderful Madoka… simple wonderful."

" I'm glad you still love to hear my pieces."

" Madoka, nothing in this world would stop me from listening to your works. Those songs that you play heal me Madoka. They heal me better then anything or anyone else has. I want to continue to hear that violin till my last dying breath. I don't know what I would do without you."

Madoka was blushing a deep shade of red. " You are my biggest fan…."

" I'm not just a fan that likes the work that you do… I like you for you… You are such a wonderful person. Everything you do in life makes up for all that you can't see what's around you. But if I were to describe it to you… I would say that the world around us is a beautiful as sounds that come from your playing each day. Such a wonderful world and I get to spend it with you Madoka. I care about you so much and you always return those feelings with your playing and your presence on this green earth."

Madoka was blown away by Shido's words to her but it made her feel good inside that the man she loved the most in the whole wide world said those words to her without hesitation or fancying it up. Shido just came right out and said what he was feeling. That was one reason that she liked him so much. Madoka was proud that she could share her greatest works with Shido and he always enjoyed listening to it. Madoka wanted to touch the hearts of every person she played to. However it seemed to do the most to Shido. Madoka was happy as long as Shido could remain happy.

Shido smiled as he took Madoka in his arms embracing her lovingly.

" Madoka… you are the one. You have helped me in a way Genji could never do… you have lighten up my whole being and now you are my reason for being. Madoka you have warmed my heart and soul."

Fin….

Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. Shido and Madoka are such a cute couple I just had to write a short story about them. This story came to mind so late at night I just had to write it. When I started I just couldn't stop. I think this is one of my best stories yet. Please tell me how I did. No flames please. Thanks for reading.

trunks and goten


End file.
